


iTunes Shuffle (Mis)Adventures

by cassie_p



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, Doctor Who (2005), Grimm (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Looking for Alaska - John Green, The Academy Is...
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 03:34:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2094171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassie_p/pseuds/cassie_p
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles written based on songs, hypothetically written during the length of said song, but with occasional cheating on the time constraint</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The World Is Ugly [Looking For Alaska]

**Author's Note:**

> I hope these are enjoyable! They're unbetaed and sort of dumb, but as long as one person smiles, I figure it's worth it xD
> 
> The title of each drabble is just the name of the song I used, along with the artist and the fandom, just so everything stays organized-ish for sorting purposes, because I might add more as I write more.
> 
> Again, I hope you enjoy!

“Her hair was blonde, a halo in the fading sunlight.  She was so fucking beautiful, even in the ugly fucking world we live in,” Pudge says.  His glazed eyes are on the ceiling, and the milk jug of swill known as ambrosia is empty in his hand.  “Y’know, Colonel?  She was so…so…”

The Colonel makes a vague, distant sound from the top bunk.  Pudge swings his legs out from his bed and sits up.  His head bangs into the bed under Colonel’s ass.  “Jesus fuck me,” Pudge swears.  Colonel sighs.

Pudge staggers to his feet and makes an aborted movement to climb the ladder up to his roommate. 

“Colonel…Chip, come down here,” Pudge says.

Colonel sighs again, and tries to focus on the atlas in front of him.  Land mass of each country is next on his memorization list.  He’s already gotten through all of the countries’ capitals, populations, and official birds.

“Please, Colonel?” Pudge pleads, and the Colonel makes the mistake of looking into his eyes.  Perhaps a person existed who could resist the desperation in Pudge’s eyes, but Colonel is decidedly not one of them.  He jumps down from the bunk bed and walks over to Pudge.  He shoves Pudge back into the bottom bunk and crawls in next to him, like he’s gotten accustomed to doing ever since Alaska died.

Colonel wraps his arms around Pudge’s waist and lets Pudge nuzzle into his neck.

He waits until Pudge is asleep before he responds.  “No she wasn’t, Pudge.  She was great; she was my best friend, but she was just as ugly as the world.  Her flaws were numerous, and cumulative: she was selfish and egotistical, flighty and indecisive.  She didn’t trust anybody and she probably never would have.  She would have left you even if she hadn’t died.  She would have left you behind, bleeding and broken and lonely and wanting.  She would have taken everything from you and not thought twice about it.  She would have thought she deserved it.  She didn’t love anyone, especially not herself.”

The Colonel sighs.  “You have this idea, that she was an angel, Miles, but she wasn’t.  She was human.  Same as you, same as me.”


	2. The World Is Ugly [Looking For Alaska]

Gabe grabs the bottle of Jack Daniels out of William’s hand. “C’mon, Bilvy, let’s goooo!” he yells to the starlit sky.

They live in Nowheresville, PA: a small town where they find each other as the only suitable company.

“Bilvy. Bilvy.  Bilvy, I found a SHOPPING CART,” Gabe screams.

“Gabe. Gabe.  Gabini,” William shouts back.

Gabe turns to him.

“Shut up.”

Gabe pouts.  “Bilvyyyyyy. I have a shopping cart.”

William rolls his eyes and jumps into it, compacting his willowy limbs so he fits semi-comfortably into the metal basket.

Gabe whoops with joy and starts running around the abandoned parking lot, pushing William in front of him.  In all his drunken brilliance, Gabe crashes straight into a lamppost.

William screeches like a howler monkey and catapults out of the cart and onto the asphalt.           

Gabe rushes over and kneels beside him.  “Bilvy?  Bilvy?!”

William punches him in the stomach.  “That fucking hurt, Gabriel,” he yelps.  He sits up.

“There’s some blood on your lip,” Gabe says, dazed.

“Kiss it better?” William asks, his chin tilting up, his girl hair falling to the side.


	3. Guts [Harry Potter]

“Draco?” Harry mutters into the soft spot behind Draco’s ear.

“Mm?”

“Are you ever going to tell your family?”  Harry asks nonchalantly, back to nibbling at Draco’s ear as soon as he’s done speaking.

Draco thinks about it.  His father is in Azkaban, so his reaction would never be acquired (Lucius would never even know).  Bellatrix was dead, so she was out of the picture.  His mother was always a bit more lenient; she could be okay with him and Harry being…with whatever was between him and Harry.

He imagines it.  He imagines walking through the streets of London with Harry bloody Potter. He imagines the two of them moving in together, getting married.  He imagines being allowed to kiss him in public, to mark Harry’s pale neck with purple lovebites.  He imagines being able to announce to the whole world that Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, is his and his alone.  He imagines—

“No,” Draco says, and turns his head to capture Harry’s mouth before more words escape.


	4. After Midnight [Grimm]

Another night, another Wesen terrorizing mere mortals.

At least, that’s what Monroe thought at the beginning of the night. Now, with Nick perched on the edge of a cliff under the influence of some stupid witch with mind control powers; now, Monroe is annoyed.

He knows it’s not rational.  It’s not Nick’s fault that the crazy ones _always_ go for Nick and his stupid perfect face.  Monroe blames the mind control on himself for his irritation. But somehow, Nick’s words keep cycling through his head—“This’ll be an easy one, Monroe.  We’ll be home by dinner.”  And.  No. That did not happen, by the way. His vegan lasagna is burned in his oven and his whole house is going to smell like charred zucchini and Nick is going to lie and say he loves the lasagna even though it was cooked for three hours longer than it was supposed to and wow when did Monroe’s hands end up around the witch’s neck?

\- - -

Apparently, when a witch loses consciousness, her spells wear off.

\- - -

So Nick comes back from the cliff and greets Monroe with a peck on the cheek and a thank you and nope.  The irritation is still a splinter under Monroe’s skin that he can’t quite reach. So he grabs his stuff and stomps back to the car and on the way, he utters, “‘This’ll be easy,’ he said.”

\- - -

Nick apologizes the whole way home.

\- - -

When they stumble in his front door, Monroe collapses on the steps and refuses to move.  “I’m not getting up,” he declares, and he expects Nick to argue and tell him he needs dinner or something like “Good stay, Blutbad.  Who’s a good boy?” and then Monroe would have to punch him and he’s just not in the mood for that kind of effort right now.  But instead, Nick folds himself onto the steps parallel to him and kisses his nose and says, “We’ll sleep here, tonight, then.” And then the grandfather clock that’s thirty-five minutes and twenty-two seconds slow chimes midnight, Saturday, and Monroe can live with this.


End file.
